Trakeena
Trakeena was born the daughter of the evil space overlord, Scorpius, with the features of both an insect and a human. She appears in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and is played by Amy Miller Trakeena originally began as a spoilt princess, pampered by her father. After her father began his battle with the Galaxy Power Rangers, Trakeena began accompanying his generals on their missions, despite Scorpius’ disapproval. She would bully round the generals just because she could, showing that she was very cunning, manipulative, vain, and proud. She had the ability to morph into a green armor however her fighting skills were very limited. Trakeena originally began as a spoilt princess, pampered by her father. After her father began his battle with the Galaxy Power Rangers, Trakeena began accompanying his generals on their missions, despite Scorpius’ disapproval. She would bully round the generals just because she could, showing that she was very cunning, manipulative, vain, and proud. She had the ability to morph into a green armor however her fighting skills were very limited. Later Scorpius wanted Trakeena to enter a cocoon that would turn her into a more insect like being like him and increase her powers. She refused to go through with it, since it would take away her beauty and when Scorpius tried to force her, she fled to Planet Onyx. Here she met Villamax who trained her into a great warrior. She became the greatest and most skilled fighter in the galaxy, however she returned to her father once she heard he was dying. She gave a fond farewell showing her love for him, before stepping to the throne as queen of the universe to gain her revenge. She hunts down the Red Ranger believing he was responsible for her father’s death however he escapes her wrath. Once it was revealed her server Deviot had been responsible for her father’s death and that he was a traitor, he dragged her into the cocoon which her father had built for her. There, they merged into one being and Trakeena emerged with Deviot’s power and ruthlessness. She was now insane for power and destruction, destroying Terra Venture and Villamax, her teacher and friend. Eventually after battles her ship crashed and as she was dying from injuries she was forced to enter the cocoon, her father had intended her to enter. She mutated into a green insect form of immense powers. She was only finally stopped once fired by the Red Ranger’s Battilized Armor at close range. Trakeena managed to survive and return to her human form, however horribly scarred in which she even required a mask. She managed to get to Earth, where she allied herself with the demon, Triskull, planning to destroy the Rangers’ home planet in revenge. With the skull demon and his army of ghouls aiding her, Trakeena began capturing humans to drain their life force. But Queen Bansheera ordered her son, Prince Olympius, to stop Trakeena from fully absorbing the life forces and regaining her insect form. He tainted her energy with a poisoned dagger, transforming Trakeena into an enormous monster. The rangers were forced to destroy her forever. Category:Villains Category:Lost Galaxy Villains Category:Female Villains